Coronary artery disease, leading to myocardial infarction and ischemia, is currently the number one cause of morbidity and mortality worldwide. Current treatment alternatives consist of percutaneous transluminal angioplasty, stenting, and coronary artery bypass grafting (CABG). CABG can be carried out using either arterial or venous conduits and is the most effective and most widely used treatment to combat coronary arterial stenosis, with nearly 500,000 procedures being performed annually. In addition there are approximately 80,000 lower extremity bypass surgeries performed annually. The venous conduit used for bypass procedures is most frequently the autogenous saphenous vein and remains the graft of choice for 95% of surgeons performing these bypass procedures. According to the American Heart Association, in 2004 there were 427,000 bypass procedures performed in 249,000 patients. The long term outcome of these procedures is limited due to occlusion of the graft vessel or anastomotic site as a result of intimal hyperplasia (IH), which can occur over a timeframe of months to years.
Development of successful small diameter synthetic or tissue engineered vascular grafts has yet to be accomplished and use of arterial grafts (internal mammary, radial, or gastroepiploic arteries, for example) is limited by the short size, small diameter and availability of these vessels. Despite their wide use, failure of arterial vein grafts (AVGs) remains a major problem: 12% to 27% of AVGs become occluded in the first year with a subsequent annual occlusive rate of 2% to 4%. Patients with failed arterial vein grafts (AVGs) can die or require re-operation.
IH accounts for 20% to 40% of all AVG failures within the first 5 years. Several studies have determined that IH develops, to some extent, in all mature AVGs and this is regarded by many as an unavoidable response of the vein to grafting. IH is characterized by phenotypic modulation, followed by de-adhesion and migration of medial and adventitial smooth muscle cells (SMCs) and myofibroblasts into the intima where they proliferate. In many cases, this response can lead to stenosis and diminished blood flow through the graft. It is thought that IH can be initiated by the abrupt exposure of the veins to the dynamic mechanical environment of the arterial circulation.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for devices and methods which provide enhanced AVGs and other graft devices for mammalian patients. Desirably the devices can improve long term patency and minimize surgical and device complications.